


Dandelions

by minisuflower



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, KH3 Secret Ending Spoilers, KHUX - Freeform, KHx, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Verum Rex, mostly born out of speculation and theories and what I hope for okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minisuflower/pseuds/minisuflower
Summary: Dandelions don't grow in Shibuya and Shinjuku.So why is there one now?





	Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was made out of my theories and speculation and what I hope for because Age of Fairy Tales is my life and I really hope that the Verum Rex crew can be connected to there because if not, my interest for them would fade-  
I have so much more in mind but, writing is hard y'all.
> 
> Anyways! KH3 is great, I can't wait for more spotlight on AoFT.

"It's a dandelion."

Sora mused as he stared down to the puddle with curiosity. A lone flower floating on top of the water, the white wisps scattering around.

The woman next to him nodded silently, her head tilting as she knelt down to the concrete to pick up the stem. Her purple eyes scanning over the plant with a unknown look that Sora couldn't recognize at the second.

"I thought you guys said, that they don't grow around the cities here?" He put his hands behind his head, confusion very much prevalent in his voice.

The woman sighed and stood up, her palm reaching to cover the star necklace that was settling against her collarbone. "They don't. We weren't lying." She said, her voice sounding like a tone of anger was underlying it. "If they're here finally. I'm not letting them take anything away from us ever again."

"Er..." Sora was even more confused, "Who? Who's 'them'?" He questioned but didn't receive an answer. He was only met with a darkening look from her purple eyes, "A very long grudge that we rightfully carry." She nearly hissed to herself. "The reason why we are stuck here. Why we are like this..."

"Wha-....really?" Sora frowned, now crossing his arms together. He wondered why the sight of a dandelion got this out of the women. He hadn't seen her like this since the past few days he met her. The woman turned around to Sora, the dandelion stem being clenched tightly in her hand. "Let's go back to the others. We'll deal with the Noise going around the streets later, this is much more important now."

"Huh? But Yozora said-" Sora spluttered as the woman walked straight passed him, a glimmer of light swirling in her hand before snuffling out almost immediately. She grimanced, turning her head to Sora as she stilled, a solemn smile over taking her lips, "I'm sure Yozora wouldn't mind, Sora. This is a matter than can change the course to our destinies." She raised the stem to the air, aligning it with the moon.  


  


"We were left behind. Left to perish, heart and body, all together while they left to the light. They decided we weren't good enough for them all those thousands of years back....Do you think that's fair, Sora?"

Sora blinked at the question and shook his head, "No...no I don't think it's fair at all..." He muttered quietly. "I guess we really should head back." The boy put his hands in his pockets as he stared down to the road, feeling unsure of what to do and say now. 

"Let's go then." She softly said as she brought down her arm and started to walk once again with her back facing Sora.

As Sora followed, he could make out a image he hasn't seen before on the jacket that the woman wore. It was a very faint old circle with intricate lines, and made up to form a bear shape.

He was not sure how he didn't catch it before, but, it stood out to him. It felt incredibly ancient...

It made him wonder, who are all these people he have met so far?

  


_'May my heart be my guiding key.'_

Sora turned his head quickly, as if he heard a whisper, but was only met with wind. "...?"

"Sora."

"Ah-!" He turned his head quickly back to the woman, "Sorry- Coming!" He ran forwards to catch up.

  
  
  
  


-

A red scarf was wrapped around a boy's neck, a smile gracing his lips as he looked up. "It's been a long time since I had this on you know."

"We're aware." A man chuckled, a taller dark haired girl rolling her eyes next to him. "Alright alright you two. You got your scarf, and you have your fedora thing plus keyblade. We aren't missing anything else now are we?"

"Nope!"

"Now that's all settled with..." The man sighed as he turned around to the newest guests in the room, "What was your names again?"

  


"Riku."

"Kairi."

  


"Alright. Riku, Kairi. Your friend...._Sora_. Tell me more about him..."

"I'm afraid he has gotten himself into quite the predicament."  


  



End file.
